MINIFIC NUNCA DEJARE DE AMARTE
by Tatita Andrew
Summary: Minific sobre de Albert


NUNCA DEJARE DE AMARTE

MINIFIC

Por: Tatita Andrew

Paseaban por las calles igual que aquella vez que se habían encontrado de casualidad en Londres, en aquel tiempo él estaba feliz de verla repuesta, sabía muy bien que le había afectado la muerte de Anthony, hacía ya mucho tiempo de eso tantas cosas pasaron, tantos familiares tuvo que enterrar. Varios secretos se habían revelado, y el mayor de todos es que él era el príncipe de la colina, cuando Candy le hablo de aquel niño que había conocido en una colina vestido de kilt y con una gaita solo pensó que ella era una niña precoz para su edad, ya que no había conocido a nadie que se enamorara a los seis años.  
Ya no podía ser más aquel niño libre había asumido el control sobre la familia Andrew y pasaba viajando en reuniones y en asuntos de negocios, siempre se lo reclamaba aquella rubia pecosa que iba caminando a su lado sin parar de hablar.  
Poco la veía incluso el día que le confeso que él era el príncipe de la colina, George se lo había llevado urgente para un asunto de negocios ni siquiera el día de su cumpleaños pudo pasar con ella mucho tiempo, al principio se sentía cansado y presionado, pero se había dado cuenta que le gustaban los negocios porque le permitía viajar por todos lados, conocer nuevos lugares personas. Como el mismo se decía. "Al parecer después de todo la sangre de su padre Williams corría por sus venas"  
Lo único malo era pasar tiempo lejos de Candy la extrañaba cada día más, eso era lo duro de estar separados escribirse por unas breves correspondencia en donde no podía expresar realmente todo lo que sentía. Por un lado se habían hecho más unidos, se contaron todo sobre su niñez las tristezas, la desolación que vivieron antes de conocerse, y por otro ninguno de los dos sabía comportarse delante del otro.  
Ella a veces se sentía avergonzada por haberle confesado cuando Vivian juntos que siempre estuvo enamorada del príncipe de la colina, y el también porque no sabía si cuando descubrió que Albert además de ser el tío abuelo Williams también era su príncipe había cambiado algo dentro de ella. ¿Tenía miedo preguntarle si aún amaba a Terry? Después de todo había leído su diario en donde estaban guardados todos los sentimientos que ella sentía hacia él. Incluso cuando se lo devolvió no pudo mirarla a los ojos lo hizo mirando hacia la ventana porque no podía simplemente saber si todavía lo amaba. Ella le dijo que se lo iba a devolver para que fuera el quien lo tuviera otra vez de regreso. No sabía que significaba eso, no quería hacerse ilusiones. Ella tal vez nunca lo vería de otra forma como su mejor amigo.  
Por eso allí estaban se le había ocurrido la idea de invitarla a viajar por el mundo porque no podía estar alejado mucho más tiempo de ella.  
-¡Albert!...  
-Mmm  
-¿Albert que sucede?  
-Nada por…  
-Llevo hablándote hace 20 minutos y estas en las nubes.  
-Lo siento me distraje.  
-Espero que no sea pensando en negocios. Estamos de vacaciones…  
Lo miro furiosa con sus dos manos colocadas a ambos lados de su cintura, la nariz arrugada como lo hacía cada vez que estaba enojada y los labios haciendo una mueca de disgusto. Se veía hermosa así era ella una mezcla entre niña y mujer, entre tierna y dulce.  
-Por supuesto que no. Estaba pensando en…. Miro a la calle y justamente empezaba a caer gotas de aguas fue la excusa perfecta. –En que va a llover tenemos que correr al hotel si no queremos llegar empapados. Pero fue muy tarde ella ya estaba corriendo hacia las calles casi desiertas mientras giraba al compás de la lluvia en un baile hermoso el solo la podía mirar con admiración ninguna mujer de su edad querría mojarse para no dañar su peinado, por eso era única tan diferente a todas. Detuvo su danza y lo llamo.  
-Ey Albert ¿No vas a venir? Ven…  
-No, estoy bien aquí.  
-Mira que te has puesto aburrido. Volvió a hacer una mueca con sus labios- Apuesto a que no quieres mojar tu traje hecho a medidas y de ciento de dólares.  
-Claro que no es por eso.  
-Entonces ven.  
Pero el rubio no podía moverse estaba hipnotizado por la danza de Candy incluso su ropa ya estaba toda empapada y se amoldaban perfectamente a su figura como una segunda piel. No supo de donde salió ese impulso pero fue una necesidad de ir hasta donde estaba ella. Y al llegar a su lado no dejaba de mirarla.  
-Albert te estas empapando todo.  
-Y tu estas temblando.  
-¿Por qué me miras de aquel modo?  
-¿De qué modo te miro?  
-No sé, como si pudiera ver a través de ti.  
-¿Y que ves?  
-Veo que me quieres mucho como yo a ti.  
-Sí, es cierto. ¿Y qué más?  
-No lo sé, me estas mirando de una forma que nunca antes lo habías hecho.  
-¿Y te incomoda?  
-No, solo que…  
-¿Qué?  
Ella se dio la vuelta sin decirle nada.  
Albert se acercó por atrás y puso las dos manos sobre sus hombros.  
-¿Qué sucede? ¿Si hice algo que te incomodara lo lamento?  
-No es eso Albert.  
-¿Estas temblando, tienes frio?  
Ella negó con la cabeza sin querer mirarlo.  
Albert le dio la vuelta y le alzo la barbilla.  
-¿Qué sucede Candy?  
-Tengo miedo de que algún día me dejes y me abandones.  
-Eso nunca va a suceder. Tú eres lo más importante para mí.  
-Eso lo dices ahora, pero algún día te casaras tendrás hijo. ¿Y que pasara conmigo?  
-Eso nunca va a suceder, ya te lo dije.  
-¿Por qué debo creerte, Albert? ¿Todos los que he amado me han abandonado?  
-No llores Candy, no lo hagas que me partes el corazón. Nunca te abandonare te lo prometo, y no te abandonare porque yo simplemente estoy loco por ti.  
Y sin decir más le alzo la barbilla y le dio un suave beso que la hizo estremecer de pies a cabeza.  
Y luego la soltó ella se llevó el dedo índice a su labio y solo pudo murmurar  
-Albert….  
-Lo siento Candy. No me odies por esto, - se llevó las manos a su rostro cubriéndolos de vergüenza – Olvídalo, dímelo que lo harás, que nada va a cambiar entre nosotros. Fui un tonto por sobrepasarme contigo sé que tal vez tú no sientas del mismo modo pero no puedo evitarlo, créeme que he tratado con todas mis fuerzas de contener lo que siento. Ahora soy yo quien te pide que me dejes solo por haber cometido esta imprudencia, no volverá a suceder.  
-Albert… podrías calmarte. Por favor. Aun no me has dejado decir una palabra.  
-Es que en verdad estoy apenado.  
-No deberías estarlo, ella se sonrojo por completo- Porque yo también siento lo mismo.  
-¿De veras?  
-Sí, hemos sido unos tontos.  
-¡Oh Candy!  
La tomo entre sus brazos mientras daban vueltas empapados por la lluvia.  
Y luego se besaron, y esta vez no fue un suave beso, fue uno en donde dejaron salir todos los sentimientos reprimidos y ni siquiera hubo necesidad de promesas, entre ellos ya estaba todo dicho compartirían tristezas y alegrías….

FIN


End file.
